


James Eastman's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. James Eastman found himself within Professor Lockwood's home.





	James Eastman's Revenge

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

James Eastman found himself within Professor Lockwood's home. He always loathed vampires. James remembered hearing about Professor Lockwood's vampire bride burning at the stake in Salem centuries ago. He stretched. His arm knocked a vase down. James saw Professor Lockwood's wide eyes. A wife's ashes scattered. James smiled and departed. 

 

THE END


End file.
